AAWS F-25 "Black Shark"
the quickest rundown in 3...2...1... Design Airframe literally the 16th most generic airframe design since the MiG-29. Engine lmao thats classified shit yo. the only thing you're getting is that it has an afterburner and that it produces a shit ton of thrust. also allows the thing to exceed mach 2.5. Wings gigantic ass wings to aid in maneuverability (as a general rule of thumb, big wings + high speed = overall good maneuverability). uses the Youngman flaps system, along with dive brakes in the wings. Armament uses dual 30 mm revolver cannons, chambered in either NATO-standard 30x113 mm or the more powerful 30x148 mm rounds. can fire HEFI-T, AP-T, APDS, Practice, & IT rounds. RPM of around ~1200. 750 rounds (375 rpg) allocated for the guns. can mount an array of air-to-air ordnance, with the primary being the AIM-267 Hornet air-to-air missile and it's variants. additional ordnance options include Hellfire missiles and the Seapup-B anti-ship missiles. Variants * F-25A "Black Shark" standard production model. * F-25B "Night Owl" supposed 2-seater high-altitude interceptor variant with more powerful engines. is also fitted with dual rocket boosters to aid in takeoff and increases the climb rate. up to 18 mounting points for AIM-267 Hornet missiles, reduced cannon ammo load. maximum service ceiling ~25,000 meters. * F-25C "Sea Shark" projected variant for the US Navy, with an arrestor hook and a strengthened airframe to withstand carrier landings. Derivative attack aircraft variant would be the A-17 Firefly. Specifications F-25A: *Type: Fighter *Place of origin: United States *In service: 2018 *Produced: very very very very very very very late 2017. *Number built: uh?????? *Weight: 14.865 kg *Length: 18.3 m *Wingspan: 18.667 m *Height: 3.99 m *Crew: 1 *Armor: 10-16 mm protecting fuel tanks and weapons station. **Infrared flares as countermeasures *Armament ** x2 30 mm M214 revolver cannon, 750 rounds ** x2 AIM-267 Hornet air-to air missiles ** x1 AGM-114 Hellfire air-to-ground missile ** x6 Hydra 70 rocket pods ** x1 Seapup-B anti-ship missile *Engine: that's classified shit, yo. *Max Speed: ** Low alt: Mach 1.7 (~2100 kph) ** High alt: Mach 3 (~3704 kph) F-25B: *Type: High-altitude interceptor *Place of origin: United States *In service: 2018 *Produced: very very very very very very very late 2017. *Number built: uh?????? *Weight: 13.999 kg *Length: 18.3 m *Wingspan: 18.667 m *Height: 3.99 m *Crew: 2 *Armor: 10-16 mm protecting fuel tanks and weapons station. **Infrared flares as countermeasures *Armament ** x2 30 mm M214 revolver cannon, 600 rounds ** x18 AIM-267 Hornet air-to air missiles ** x1 AGM-114 Hellfire air-to-ground missile ** x1 Seapup-B anti-ship missile ** Radar, whatever the fuck it's called agin *Engine: that's classified shit, yo. *Max Speed: ** Low alt: Mach 1.8 (~2222 kph) ** High alt: Mach 3.3 (~4074 kph) F-25C: *Type: Fighter *Place of origin: United States *In service: 2018 *Produced: very very very very very very very late 2017. *Number built: uh?????? *Weight: 16.865 kg *Length: 18.3 m *Wingspan: 18.667 m *Height: 3.99 m *Crew: 1 *Armor: 10-16 mm protecting fuel tanks and weapons station. **Infrared flares as countermeasures *Armament ** x2 30 mm M214 revolver cannon, 750 rounds ** x2 AIM-267 Hornet air-to air missiles ** x1 AGM-114 Hellfire air-to-ground missile ** x1 Seapup-B anti-ship missile *Engine: that's classified shit, yo. *Max Speed: ** Low alt: Mach 1.6 (~1975 kph) ** High alt: Mach 2.8 (~3457 kph) Gallery 56f80511c5859229d8e5f25bbf82e2ff.png|The F-25A can carry an array of air-to-ground ordinance. This F-25A has six Hydra rocket pods mounted alongside two Hornet air-to-air missiles. Category:Jet